Fishing reels having substantially exposed open end spools are commonly called open face reels and line pay-off is along a direction parallel to the axis of rotation of the spool. Generally the devices are of the spinning reel type having a normally nonrotative spool wherein a line pick-up spins about the spool to wind the line. The reels have been widely used for reasons which include their longer distance casting capability when compared to typical closed face spinning reels.
A disadvantage of the winding method of open face reels is that the line held by the pick-up must always be repositioned to the top of the reel in order to cast. This is done, by way of the reel crank, so that the user can reach the line with the index finger of the hand holding the rod. The spinning line pick-up also increases the chance of tangling the line in leaves or branches that are close to the reel, especially when fishing at night.
Another disadvantage of typical state-of-the-art spinning reels, is the relatively low number of turns of line, per layer, upon their spools. During a cast, this results in somewhat disorderly peeling of the line which causes excessive line friction, thereby reducing the length of the cast.
The fishing reel invention disclosed herein has all the advantages of an open face, but has improvements provided by a compact level winding device. With a retrieve ratio of 5 to 1 (one turn of the hand crank producing five turns of the spool core), this invention will wind 121/2 turns, per layer, upon the spool. With the same retrieve ratio, typical state-of-the-art spinning reels wind only 21/2 turns, per layer, upon their spools. The advantage of a greater number of turns, per layer, is that fewer layers need to be payed-out with a cast, thus generating less line friction and less drag with the more orderly peeling of the line. The result being a cast of greater distance, with all other conditions being equal. Further, the spool of the invention will hold more line with the more orderly windings.
Another advantage of this invention over the open face spinning reels, is that it has a nonspinning line pick-up positioned such that the line is always within reach of the index finger of the hand holding the rod. This convenience eliminates the need, after each line retrieval, to reposition the line pick-up to a position adjacent the mentioned index finger in preparation for another cast. The convenience is especially desirable in poor lighting or at night. The nonspinning line pick-up also reduces the chance of line tangling by obviating the the circular spinning of the line which is vulnerable to leaves, branches, and other impeding obstacles.